Conventionally, engine cooling module (ECM) components such as electric fans/shrouds are fastened to a heat exchanger such as a radiator through a bolt-nut combination. The heat exchanger typically has an attachment portion formed in, for example, a tank, and a nut is set inside a space defined in the attachment portion. Then, the ECM component is fixed to the attachment portion by screwing the bolt into the threaded hole of the nut.
However, there has been following concern in such a conventional structure for mounting the ECM component to the heat exchanger. Typically, the ECM component has a receiving surface with a metal insert, whereas the attachment portion of the heat exchanger (the tank) is formed of a plastic material. When the ECM component is fixed to the attachment portion of the heat exchanger, the attachment portion contacts the ECM component, and therefore a fastening force by the bolt acts on the attachment portion of the heat exchanger from the metal insert of the ECM component. In other words, the conventional structure provides a plastic bearing surface in the heat exchanger to receive the ECM component. As a result, due to vibration and/or high temperature during operation of the heat exchanger, plastic creep may generate in the attachment portion, which could lead to bolt loosening.
In view of the above, it is an objective to provide a heat exchanger and a structure that provide a metal bearing surface for fixing an extra component to the heat exchanger.